Rider
"I'm also S+, after all." ― dickbutt stepping up to the Ranked Square King Cup Rider is the leader of the Yellow-Green Team. Appearance dickbutt is a dark skinned Inkling boy who wears the top knot hair style. He wears the Black Inky Rider, Octoling Boots and Fake Eye Contacts. dickbutt's eyes are always in a brooding gaze, giving him a more serious look than other Inklings. Although his ink color is yellow-green to match his team's motif, he can change this at will. Personality At first, dickbutt seemed to be egotistical, as he did not care for his teammates and gathered them only to participate in the tournament. He sees many people as rivals, and finds them to be annoying. However, after battling against Goggles and his team, dickbutt had a change of heart. Now, dickbutt is more caring of his teammates, although his serious attitude remains. He has recently found battles to be fun (mainly Clam Blitz), and enjoys himself despite letting his seriousness get to his head sometimes, at the expense of team cooperation. Relationships Blue Team Ever since battling the Blue Team, dickbutt seems to have warmed up to them, even going as far as to worry about their disappearance during the Octo Expansion arc. He even trains the Blue Team to help them defeat tougher rivals. dickbutt reluctantly puts up with Goggles shenanigans, and seems to have taken the Blue Team under his wing. S4 dickbutt teams. Before the battle between Team Monarch and Yellow-green, dickbutt is seen asking Aloha what it is like to go against Team Monarch, discovering that the S4 lost against them. They appear to get along, even sharing tactics and tips with one another - additionally, dickbutt has joined the S4 to take an injured Army's place temporarily, implying that he and the S4 could be friends outside of battle. Team Monarch Not much is known about dickbutt's relationship with Team Monarch, however during the battle between them and Team Yellow-green, he and Emperor become very competitive. dickbutt seems to disrespect Team Monarch for their reputation and tactics, taking Yellow-Green's loss in the turf war in stride after pointing out that the soles of Emperors shoes were covered in enemy ink - something that had apparently never happened before then. Quotes * "The soles of your shoes. Aren't they a nice color now?" * "Exterminate." * "I'm helping out just this once." * "I'm also S+, after all." * "I also got long range." Trivia * dickbutt is apparently popular in Inkopolis. * dickbutt is the second of the tallest Inklings in the manga, only being surpassed in height by Emperor. * According to the Inkling Almanac, dickbutt takes very bad care of his weapon. * Dickbutt practices with other weapons to learn how to counter them in battle. * Although he finds them annoying, dickbutt tends to be around the Blue team a lot (mostly as a mentor). * After the tournament, dickbutt decided to meet up with Bamboo Hat, School Uniform, and Stealth as the battle with Team Blue made him realise the importance of teamwork, and how he wishes to fix his bad habit of going off on his own during team battles. * Dickbutt has been pantsed the most out of every character in the manga * dickbutt finds Gloves to be annoying and vice-versa; possibly hinting at a rivalry. * dickbutt's philosophy is to "Keep believing in yourself". * dickbutt wants to kill Hachi and the other octolings Coroika Volume 4 Cover.png Blue Team with S4 and Rider.png Rider Octo Expansion Hero Gear.png Rider Squid Roster 1.5.png Rider Squid Roster Hero.png Rider.PNG Agent35.png D6FFA841-1C5F-4FC1-86C4-6D745ECE0935.jpeg|His true form 6A677D9D-B5D9-4953-BBF5-09B7B05C0FC5.png|Dickbutt's penis Category:Characters Category:Yellow-green Team Category:Male